The Pack of Blood
by Jaiime95
Summary: It's been two years since Rhydian left with his family and ever since Maddy's been having terrible dreams of war and death, something is coming. When the Smith's cousins from the North show up with news about a rising threat that call themselves 'The Pack of Blood', Maddy might be the only one that can save her family, friends and a few old foes on the way. Maddy/Rhydian. AU S2.


**Prologue **

Ever since _he_ left, since Rhydian Morris left Stoneybridge, Maddy had begun to have terrible dreams that she couldn't control. Every night without fail she would toss and turn in her bed, waking in a cold sweat with eyes bright yellow. Her parents didn't know a cure, how could they understand? Every fibre in Maddy's being missed that blonde haired boy. From his presence to his scent. She missed being with him every full moon and sharing something bigger and more beautiful than the both of them. Since he left, every transformation felt lonely and wrong. And the nightmares, the riddled her constantly. Filled with screams of terror, and there was always a terrible threat looming. Something horrible was coming to Stoneybridge and it was coming soon.

Not even Maddy's parents could have known the raging storm that was heading their way. No one could. It all began after one of Maddy's episodes one dark and rainy night.

"Maddy! We're here!" her Mum grabbed her hand as she sat up in bed screaming his name louder than before.

"RHYDIAN!" she opened her eyes and as usual they were passionately yellow, burning with fear. Maddy looked over at her parents who looked genuinely terrified themselves. She took in a deep breath and slumped back into her pillows, beginning to wipe her sweat away. Her Mum got to her feet and walked over the other side of the room, placing her head on the wall and breathing herself, starting to cry. This was getting too much for all of them.

"Mum, please don't cry," Maddy got to her feet and hugged her Mum from behind. She turned and hugged her daughter back, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just hard to see you go through this. What was the dream about tonight?"

"The girl was there again. She was chasing them, Ceri, Bryn, Rhydian and they were so afraid. I don't know whether these are dreams or not anymore. They're starting to feel more lifelike every night. I could have sworn that the other night I could feel myself being burnt by fire."

"They're just dreams Mads." her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"But what if they're not." she let go of her mother and turned to face her dad, "Is it possible that maybe it is another form of Eolas that works while you sleep. Could I be sensing them without even realising?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I've never heard of an ability like it before. Like I said, probably just bad dreams. You'll grow out of it. But until then, we're right here for you cub."

As Mr. Smith spoke there was a loud banging on the front door downstairs. The three looked at each other concerningly and jumped from their places to see who was at the door. They reached downstairs and Mr. Smith opened the door to find four familiar faces... that were terribly tired and afraid.

"Daniel." one nodded.

"Peter? Calem?" Mr. Smith questioned as the other two stepped from the darkness, "Darius and Helen? What is going on?"

"Who are they?" Maddy whispered to hey Mum.

"They would be our cousins from the North." Emma said pushing the door open further and inviting their wet friends inside.

After setting the fire and wrapping the four up in cozy blankets they were ready to talk.

"We were living peacefully, minding our own business. We didn't attract attention but once they came, they demanded our territory in reward for our lives. We tried to fight but..." Calem spoke but began to break down. He was a light haired fellow with blue eyes that looked much different to the other who all had the Smith family hair and eyes. He was clearly distressed.

"But what...?" Maddy spoke up, intrigued.

"They took everything. Our home, our woods, our lives. They call themselves the Pack of Blood and when they come after your territory you better flee or prepare to die."

"They're ferals. Wild to the core but they know how to fit in plain sight. We had no idea they were upon us until it was took late." Helen said, "They took Jane. They converted her and tricked her into their ranks."

"They've been making their way down from far up North. They're coming and they're coming soon." Peter said.


End file.
